


Tailor | Adrienette

by Sunnshine_l



Series: Love Square Oneshots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awweeee, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix it please, Gen, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnshine_l/pseuds/Sunnshine_l
Summary: She ran, he runs after her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Love Square Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003158
Kudos: 54
Collections: Adorable





	Tailor | Adrienette

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, I accidentaly deleted my own work ;-; forgive me, I did this instead :))

Marinette ran.

She had tears in her eyes, carrying all her stuff.

Lila had been telling lies again, this one was meant to hurt Marinette specifically.

She told everyone that the girl had been stalking her, sending her death threats, accusing her of so many things Mari didn’t do.

They were all too much for her.

I went after her.

The only place I knew she’d go to was the Trocadero Gardens.

As expected she was there, sitting down on behind one of the pillars.

It broke my heart to see her like this, she was crumbling down.

“Marinette?” I asked.

She turned her head around in shock. “A-Adrien?”

No longer stopping myself I knelt down and engulfed her in a hug.

“Marinette, whatever is bothering you, please tell me”

No response.

“I know that I may have not been a very good friend when I told you to back down from Lila, but please know that I’ll always be here”

I hugged her tighter.

No longer than a minute, she wrapped her arms around me, breaking down into sobs and tears.

“I-I’m so tir-tired, Adrien. I-I don’t want-want to keep having to put up a front all-all the t-time. I j-just want to be normal, for once”

It started raining.

I hugged her tighter, caressing her back.

“That’s it let it all out”

She pulled away.

“I’m- I’m sorry, Adrien, I shouldn’t have done- done that”

I smiled at her, the smile I showed when I cared.

“It’s fine, Marinette. I’ll always be here for you”

She looked up at me with glassy eyes and once again broke into tears, hugging me in the process.

“Fix it, Adrien, please” she said.

“Fix what?”

“Me” she sobbed.

“Okay, I promise” I assured her, kissing her forehead.


End file.
